


Wedding Plans

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Ryoma's not in this one but he is marrying Tezuka so....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: “Why does anyone have to be naked?” Tezuka asked, wishing he didn’t have to ask the question.





	Wedding Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for ayameandfriends on tumblr

“Why does anyone have to be naked?” Tezuka asked, wishing he didn’t have to ask the question.

“Not naked,” Fuji clarified, “in swimsuits.”

“It’s a wedding,” Tezuka snapped. “My wedding!”

“Exactly, you can’t do something conventional!”

Tezuka seriously regretting agreeing to let Fuji help plan his wedding. In fact, he couldn’t actually remember doing so, it had just happened and now he had to deal with it. At least it isn’t Atobe, he kept telling himself, but sometimes he thought maybe Atobe would be better. 

Ryoma had rolled his eyes upon hearing Fuji would be helping plan their wedding.

“Fine, but if anything stupid happens I’ll kill him,” he’d said, which put Tezuka in the position of controlling Fuji. Something that no one could do.

“I want formal attire,” Tezuka said sternly.

“In a swimming pool?” Fuji asked, now deliberately annoying Tezuka.

Tezuka wanted to hit his head against the table


End file.
